


Cat Sitting

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, it's there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: Hinata Shoyo always liked cats. He likes the cats on the streets, on television, in books. He likes the cat on his apartment floor, and maybe its owner by extension.





	

Hinata Shoyo always liked cats. That’s why when he saw one of these soft, furry animals on his apartment complex floor, he immediately jumped to pet and play with it. Away from his family and living alone, cats always made him feel relaxed. 

“Neko-nya— oh, hello,” A voice muttered from the door next to Hinata’s. Hinata jumped and made the cat run to the voice.

“I-I’m sorry! I-it’s just that your cat is so cute and—” Hinata turned to face the man who apparently lives next to him. The guy was… shorter than him? Oh, no. He was just bent down, ruffling the cat’s fur. 

He stood up and was, of course, taller than Hinata. But what surprised Hinata the most was that the guy was… hot. His raven hair barely sticking up, covering the middle of his forehead. His blue eyes were striking, but not deep, ocean, nor icy blue. No, in fact they were the shade of blue you’d see on plastic toys; even so, they were, to Hinata, pretty appealing. 

“No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry,” The nameless man said and raised his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture close to his chest. His face didn’t smile, frown, nor show any emotion at all. Yet it did show signs of awkwardness that you’d show when talking to a classmate you just met at the beginning of the school year. 

“O-oh, okay then.” Hinata blushed and bowed. “Thank you for letting me pet—! Wait, what’s its name?”

The stranger looked to his lower left, embarrassed as he mentioned his pet’s name. “His name is Neko…Nyanyan.” 

Hinata straightened his back and let a small breath of laughter out. “Neko-Nyanyan? What are you, a kid?” And with that, The man turned angry.

“Y-you dumbass! I didn’t name him! And who are you to speak? You look like you’re two!”

Hinata’s ears turned red and he started to stutter too. “H-hey! My height has nothing to do with this! Besides, I… I bet I can jump up twice as high as your height!” At this, the black-haired boy let out a quiet ‘pft’.

“I’d like to see you try.” He smirked. 

“Oh yeah?!” Hinata yelled. 

“Yeah!” The guy shouted back.

“You wanna have a go at me?!”  
“You try me, you short shi—“

“Oi, can you two keep it down?” A third voice interrupted. The two arguing boys turned their heads towards the other door next to Hinata’s apartment. A blond-headed guy with no shirt on peeked out from his door and squinted at them. Hinata recognised him and noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses like always.

“Oh!” 

“I said keep it down.”

“Oh, sorry Tsukki.”

The blond nodded in acknowledgement and retreated back into his house. Hinata turned around and saw the guy he was previously talking with look more annoyed than he was when they started. 

“You know that telephone pole?” He grimaced annoyedly.

“Well, yeah. He gave me some leftovers once.” Hinata recounted the memory.

“O…kay,” The boy responded. He looked down to find Neko-Nyanyan clawing at his sweatpants. “Well, I guess I’ll have to feed my cat now.” He picked the little thing up and started walking back into the comfort of his home. 

“W-wait!” Hinata called. “At least tell me your name…?” He requested unsurely. The other guy smiled. It was scary, but it was a smile. Hinata felt a shiver run up and down his back.

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. You?” He shot the question back to the shorter male.

“The name’s Hinata Shoyo!” Hinata said excitedly and ran up to Kageyama. “Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand Kageyama took it.

“Not so sure about that, but okay.”

Funny how some people’s hands fit together like a puzzle.

* * *

Hinata woke up to a knock on his door. _It must be Tsukki. I wonder what he needs._ He thought to himself. The knocks got more impatient. “Coming!” He yelled. “Geez, what pissed in his cereal this morning?” He mumbled a little more quietly. He opened the door to…

“Kageyama!” He jumped into a weird stance. Kageyama leaned on the door frame, looking agitated. “What might you need this early in the morning?” Hinata yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“You dumbass. It’s 1 in the afternoon.” Kageyama growled.

“Okay then, what do you need?” 

“Listen, uh, I need to go to a wedding somewhere, but I have no one to take care of Neko-Nyanyan. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to take care of him…?” The taller boy said. Hinata’s eyes sparkled in delight.

“O-of course! I promise, I won’t let you down! Kageyama!”

“Tch. Don’t be so loud. Here’re the keys. Instructions are on the counter.” Kageyama shoved the jingling metal into Hinata’s hands. “Don’t make too much of a mess. I had to clean up just for you.”

“Wait, you didn’t know if I’d agree but you already had instructions ready?” Hinata said suspiciously. 

“I had to. Even if you didn’t, I would’ve just gotten a cat sitter. Which is just downright costly.” Kageyama took his own keys out and stalked off to the stairs, presumably leading towards the parking area of their apartment building.

Hinata shrugged and decided to take a shower before going to Kageyama’s place. He hummed as he dressed up, and sang a little as he prepared to go outside. He arrived right at his acquaintance’s door, and after fumbling with the keys a little, was able to enter, taking his shoes off as tradition whilst doing so. Hinata felt his own temperature drop at the sight.

“Cleaned up just for me, he says.” Hinata sweat-dropped. _Counter…counter…ah, bingo._ He arrived at the white table-top, the only clean spot in the house, from what Hinata knows. A piece of paper pinned under a paperweight with a pen right beside it was on the counter. Hinata read the first few lines.

_I fed Neko-Nyanyan before I went to get you. Please feed him at exactly 2 o’clock._  
Please keep him away from table-tops and such. He likes to knock things over.  
Play things are in the cabinet near the tv.  
As much as possible, please avoid stressing Neko-Nyanyan out. He tends to scratch all the furniture when he gets even the slightest bit overwhelmed. 

Little doodles and such were strewn across the instructions. Some showed sort-of-maps that told Hinata which place and what container Kageyama could have meant. 

“Where’s the little cat, anyway?” Hinata wondered aloud. He heard claws clicking and a small hiss from below the couch next to the entrance. “…Found him,” Hinata said.

He carried the kitten from out of the couch but it started to meow as if it were saying ‘stop.’ “Neko-Nyanyan, no,” Hinata scolded and looked around. The whole apartment was cramped, furniture barely fitting the walls. Hinata was surprised Kageyama’s apartment hasn’t exploded. Yet. A vibration ensued on his thigh. His phone was ringing.

Hinata pulled the mobile out of his pocket and accepted the call. “Hello?”

“Oh, hello. Shoyo?” Hinata recognised the voice immediately.

“Kenma! Hey!” He said cheerfully, then scolded Neko-Nyanyan when he caught the cat trying to climb onto the dining table. “How are you?”

Hinata could hear faint Pokémon music, from what he could guess was Kenma’s GameBoy. “Fine, I guess… Listen, Shoyo, can I come over today?”

“Huh? Why?” Hinata pulled Neko-Nyanyan closer to his chest, and the cat started to hiss and claw at him.

“Kuroo’s having friends over. I don’t want to be there, since they might drag me to play volleyball with them.” Hinata’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite sport. 

“Why won’t you join?” He questioned, a lot happier because of the mention of volleyball. 

“Well…today’s exceptionally hot. I tore my volleyball shoes by accident the other day and I don’t exactly feel like telling Kuroo.” Kenma tapped away, easily beating and capturing the famous pocket monsters on his console.

“Ah, okay. Okay. I understand.” Hinata nodded, even if no one but a cat, who he knows isn’t even paying attention, could see. “But I’m taking care of my neighbour’s cat today; I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I had someone over to keep me company.”

“A cat, huh… I’ll be over in a few minutes. See you later, Shoyo,” Kenma said.

“You too, Kenma.” Hinata hung up and put Neko-Nyanyan down. The cat stalked off (in a way similar to its owner), and Hinata followed it to a door. “Neko-Nyanyan? Where are you…oh.” Hinata looked up and saw the door slightly ajar. Hinata started to panic.

_Oh, no. Oh, no._ He thought. _This is Kageyama’s room! What do hot, mentally unstable guys think when their cat sitter goes into their room? Hinata paused for a few seconds. His arms dropped to his sides and he smiled as if he was going to die in the most ridiculous way possible._

_I just called Kageyama mentally unstable._ No, Hinata. wrong one. _Crap! I just called Kageyama hot!_ Hinata almost turned to liquid on the spot, but insisted that he had to keep an eye on the cat he was supposed to be watching, before the pet toppled anything fragile over.

Hinata turned the knob and entered the bedroom. It, unlike the rest of the house, was clean. Papers were on the desk and a trashcan filled with candy wrappers and drinking cartons was placed underneath the table. The shelves were lined with various books and old notebooks. Hinata looked at Kageyama’s bed. Above the area were volleyball posters and such. He was surprised, to say the least. 

“Woah… Kageyama plays volleyball too…” Hinata said aloud. He pulled his attention away from his surroundings and directed it at the cat, who was trying to climb the shelf now. 

“Neko-Nyanyan!” Hinata managed to shout, and he grabbed the cat and dashed out of the room. He let out a long sigh of relief and led the cat out to the living room again. 

The phone buzzed on his thigh again, followed by a ‘ding’. He pulled it out to see who the text was from. 

_From: Kozume Kenma ☆⎝(✪ω✪⎝)☆_  
Shoyo, I’m outside your door. Why are you not answering?  
Received: 1:45 pm 

Hinata ran outside and locked eyes with Kenma, who was holding his phone as if ready to send another text. Kenma smiled softly.

“Shoy—”“Kenma!” Hinata jumped and ran to the boy, hugging him tightly. Kenma slumped so he wouldn’t get hurt if he tried to go against the unstoppable force that is Hinata. They heard the door on the other side of Hinata’s apartment open and close.

“Thanks, Tsukki. I’ll call you later.” A shy voice said. The two boys who were in the hallway first turned to look at him. They saw Tsukki leaning out of his apartment, still shirtless like the night prior. Both people who just appeared had untamed bedhead, as if they just now woke up.

“G’afternoon, Tsukishima!” Hinata greeted. Tsukishima nodded. “You too, Yamaguchi,” Hinata acknowledged the other person. Yamaguchi waved lightly and walked away. Tsukishima shut the door.

“Hey, Shoyo, should we go inside now?” Kenma prodded. Hinata checked his watch.

“Okay, but first I have to feed the cat,” Hinata said and went back inside Kageyama’s home. Kenma watched from the doorway as Hinata pulled a bag of cat food from the cupboards and poured it into the bowl that had ‘Neko-Nyanyan’ written in kanji on it. 

“What are you doing there? Come in!” Hinata gestured to Kenma, who awkwardly walked inside. 

“Are you sure I’m supposed to be in here? The owner probably doesn’t know me.” He mumbled. Hinata hummed and smiled wider as he looked at Neko-Nyanyan eating from the bowl. 

“Yeah, but Kageyama said he’d be going to a wedding. Those things usually last until midnight, considering the reception and all.” At the statement, Kenma took his shoes off and put in near the steps and walked beside Hinata.

“You’re sure he’s not the kind of person to just skip the wedding altogether and go to the reception?” Kenma poked the cat’s side, to which it responded by rubbing against Kenma's leg.

“I don’t know, but when he’s not pissed off, he seems nice,” Hinata stated. 

It’s easy to assume positive things about people when you’ve taken an immediate liking to them, huh?

* * *

Kageyama unlocked the door, loosening his tie and taking off his shoes at the doorway. 

“I’m home!” He announced pointlessly. He looked up from his feet and saw Hinata asleep on the couch, with Neko-nyanyan on his chest. Kageyama took his cat off of Hinata and shooed it away, then leaned over the boy. He softly tapped Hinata’s shoulders. When no response came, he tapped a little less lightly, until Hinata woke up.

“Oi, Hinata, I’m back,” Kageyama reiterated. 

“Oh, Kageyama.” Hinata rubbed his eyes. “I’ll get going, then.” He stood up and stumbled out to the door.

“Uh, Hinata,” Kageyama began. Hinata whipped his head around and mumbled a ‘hm?’. Kageyama bowed. “Thank you for taking care of my cat on such short notice!” 

“I-it’s okay!” Hinata replied, scratching the back of his head, then quickly dropped it. “After all, I had a nice day with Neko-nyanyan.”

“I see…” Kageyama pondered, now standing up straight. “How much should I pay you?” 

Hinata was surprised. “Huh? I thought you weren’t going to pay me?”

“What? I never said that,” Kageyama said, equally surprised and confused as Hinata.

“But you said that cat sitters are costly,” Hinata recounted. Kageyama’s mind clicked in understanding.

“Oh! I meant it was better to get a neighbour to cat-sit than get a cat-sitter, since I can pay less.”

Hinata’s mind drew a blank. A long blank. “Oh…”

Kageyama bowed again. “Sorry for the confusion!”

“Ah!” Hinata bowed too. “Sorry for misunderstanding, too!”

When both men straightened back up, they were too embarrassed by what happened that Hinata didn’t bother to put his shoes on, but just grabbed them and left. 

Weird how embarrassing experiences can still be overlooked.

* * *

The next few days, Hinata didn’t hear from Kageyama. Although they occasionally greeted each other when they meet in the halls, any form of interaction outside of that would be avoided. 

Today was a day where Hinata just wanted to stay inside and snuggle up into something soft. Maybe big. Maybe warm. Maybe a someone. Maybe Kageyama.

_Ngh, I’m totally having bad thoughts about him again._ Hinata groaned. Ever since he’s met him, Hinata couldn’t get the angry guy out of his mind. It was strange.

“My, what have I gotten myself into?” He said aloud. He stood up from his bed and walked around the house to get brunch. He decided on cereal and milk. Knocking on the door again. I hope it’s Kageyama. He thought, as if on instinct. 

“K-Kageyama!” He jumped, frightened. _My wish came true…could it be that I'm a magi-girl now?!_

“Why are you so surprised? I just came to ask if you can cat-sit again.” Kageyama deadpanned.

“Oh, um… sure, why not?” Hinata said. The same thing as a few days ago happened. Kageyama gave him the keys, told him about the instructions in the counter, and left. Hinata got showered, dressed, and was soon on his way to take care of Neko-nyanyan.

* * *

Kageyama got back late, and was not surprised to see Hinata sleeping again. He briefly contemplated giving him a blanket and letting him sleep there for a while, but decided Hinata maybe had his own matters to attend to; Hinata was quickly thanked for his services and out of the door.

* * *

A week after, Kageyama asked again. Then three days after that, then five days after that. Each time that Kageyama came home late, it slowly turned from waking Hinata up to giving him a blanket. Sometimes, Kageyama would think about maybe giving the boy a kiss on the forehead, as he always found those nice; but alas, he felt as if Hinata would wake up and jump so high he would have a hole in the ceiling until he could make enough money to afford patching it up.

Quite a wonder how fast an action could turn into something far more different.

* * *

Cat-sitting had become a regular occurrence for Hinata now. Whenever Kageyama had errands, or had somewhere to go to, Hinata would always be his go-to. Today was no different. Hinata sat in the middle of Kageyama’s apartment, texting Kenma while scratching behind Neko-Nyanyan’s ear. 

_I wonder what living with Kageyama feels like._ Hinata pondered. Neko-Nyanyan’s so lucky; he gets to be pampered by someone like Kageyama. Oh, great. He’s jealous of a cat now. Hinata shook his head, and put his phone back in his pocket and picked Neko-Nyanan up.

“Nya,” He tried to imitate it. The cat yawned and started to try and get down from Hinata’s hold. Without thinking, Hinata let go and the cat jumped, planting its paws firmly on Hinata’s chest and jumped to the floor too. Hinata let out a small ‘oof’ in pain as he didn’t expect that much pressure to come from a cat.

* * *

Kageyama walked in half-drunk to a Hinata asleep on the couch, his back turned from the door and facing the wall. As per habit, Kageyama went to grab a blanket and threw it on the sleeping figure; drunk as he was, he ended up giving the boy a kiss on the forehead too, which was hard, considering where Hinata was facing and all.

Hinata woke up groggily to Kageyama just about to take his lips off of Hinata’s own forehead. Half-asleep, he thought he was in a dream and this was just a lucid one. He raised his hands to put it on Kageyama’s face, and softly laughed.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama snickered too.

“I don’t know,” Was Hinata’s honest reply. He pulled Kageyama in and adjusted his position so he was now facing upwards. Closer, his hands dragged in the raven-haired boy, his fingers rubbing against the ends of Kageyama’s hair.

Hinata stared at Kageyama’s lips, as if hinting to Kageyama what he wanted. Kageyama rolled his eyes and clamped his lips down on Hinata’s. Hinata, still thinking it was a dream, kissed back, because he thought this wouldn’t be real in the morning. The taste of alcohol was fresh on Kageyama’s lips, but Hinata didn’t mind.

Kageyama pulled back. “Hinata, I… what?” He chuckled. “Did you really just kiss me?”

“Mhmm. This isn’t real,” Hinata affirmed surely.

“You dumbass.” The still drunk Kageyama smacked Hinata’s nose lightly. Hinata, after processing what happened, opened his mouth to scream, but Kageyama, knowing this might happen, quickly covered Hinata’s mouth with his own again, but stopped a lot earlier than last time. “Shh, Tsukki might hear you.”

“This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real.” Hinata covered his mouth and dashed out the door, leaving the unfazed Kageyama to lie down on the floor and pass out.

* * *

“Hinata! Oi, Hinata!”

Hinata was too afraid to answer the door. He knew who was out there. He couldn’t face Kageyama. 

“Hinata, I will kick down this door!”

But… the thought of his door being broken frightened Hinata a lot more. He ran to open it to a very much frazzled Kageyama holding a pair of shoes.

“I believe this is yours?” Hinata nodded dumbly and took them, ready to the close the door until Kageyama spoke up.

“You can’t just avoid me after last night, you know,” He nagged. Hinata didn’t speak. “So don’t, you got that? I still need you.”

“To cat-sit?” Hinata finally said in disappointment.

“No, for your number.”

“So you don’t have to knock every time you need me to cat-sit?” Hinata, as oblivious as he was, quickly shot Kageyama down.

“No, stupid. So I can text you to let you know when our date should be.”

“…Oh.” Hinata, not realising what Kageyama said, only began to process anything after he said that. “Oh!”

Kageyama and him exchanged phone numbers quickly, then Kageyama quickly went inside for something Hinata didn’t expect. In a matter of seconds, Hinata was pinned to the wall, Kageyama just millimetres away from his lips. 

“Kiss me, you dumbass.” Kageyama smirked. There was something about this kiss that was different from the others from last night. Maybe it was because Hinata knows this is real, and Kageyama feels the same.

“Wait, Kageyama,” Hinata spoke up. Kageyama lifted his head and faced a wide-eyed Hinata.

“Who’ll take care of Neko-Nyanyan?”

* * *

“Bye, you two!” Called Yamaguchi. Hinata turned and waved goodbye, happily seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi holding Neko-Nyanyan. Tsukishima smirked.

“We’ll take care of Neko-whatever-his-name-is while you two are out fucking,” Tsukishima said monotonously until he was met with a slap on the back by a slightly irritated Yamaguchi, who was still smiling. 

“Why, you—“ Kageyama turned around and started to run to Tsukishima, but Hinata held him back.

“You wanna go, Tsukki? Wanna fight?” Hinata shouted, still holding the collar of Kageyama’s shirt. Tsukishima jerkily put a hand to his mouth and snickered. Yamaguchi just waved them off.

“You two better hurry up, or you’ll be late for your date,” the timid boy says.

“Yeah, you two. We’re late for our ‘date’, too.”

“Huh?! Too?!” A chorus of three voices shouted.

Lucky how strangers quickly turn into lovers.


End file.
